Double Un-Happiness
by Falco276
Summary: How can borrowing your friend's external drive cause revenge and chaos against each other? Da Xiang and Wesley are about to face it and find out. Rated T for few bad words and violence. Please READ and REVIEW!


**So, please don't tell me why I'm even doing this. **

**Da Xiang Wang and Wesley Bryan fight over a stupid external drive. Really? **

**Thier friendship as IT instructor buddies will last eternal. **

**Even though they copycat each other and try to make fun negative remarks to each other, they still are heroes at heart.**

**Da Xiang saved Wes from the City College's falling red torch during the battle with Raiden and Thunder Drakos.**

**Wesley saved Da Xiang from the brutal chase and outcome from the Zurafa Blader's drunk and abusive father, Xue. **

**They are truly IT friends at heart. Reality and Fantasy at one.**

**For my OC, Wes, please refer to "Legacy of IT Bladers"**

**Enjoy. XP**

It was to that day that both Qilin (Qilin) and rooster (Gongji) started a horrible argument and feud in the Instructor-Led Training Room 2.

How did the Chinese Unicorn duel the feathered cock into a fight?

Well, it all started when Da Xiang kindly asked Wes if he could borrow his external drive with pure sincerity.

The IT rooster then gave out that yellow toothed smile and happily accepted the idea of lending the drive to the Zurafa Blader. But, after about a few minutes of startling realization, he demanded the Qilin to give it back.

Da Xiang repeated to what he said earlier regarding to retrive his data from the rooster's external drive.

But Wes, for he was really annoyed at the sight of his drive connected to Da Xiang's laptop, rudefully marched over and broke the "plug and play" connection by yanking the cord off of the USB 3.0 port, making the Qilin snap at him with a remarking complaint.

"Wes? What the hell was that for!?" he demanded with steaming anger, standing up and skillfully snatched the drive from behind his back.

Wes, completely fake amazed at his move, arrogantly retorted at him with a impatient bark, "For using my drive that is!"

There we go with the 'holding up a certified instructor and ramming his back against the wall in anger' thing again.

"You fairly said that I could use it and you let me, but then your stupid little hollow caffinated mind changed the thought of me using it- Infact." Releasing the writhing rooster to the floor with a heavy thump, Da Xiang raised up Wesley's Western Digital Passport Drive, and rudefully snapped the drive into two clean pieces and crossly threw it to one side of the wall.

Wes, shocked at what he saw, started gritting his teeth in anger, "You little bastard."

Lunging at him with a roar, Wes tried his best to push Da Xiang into a wall, but epically failed to do so.

Da Xiang almost wanted to laugh in a mocking manner, "Have you really practiced your defense moves during class breaks and lunch? Really, Wes. You're really weak like a boneless rooster who couldn't even crow in the morning. Shame on you!"

Countering back with a roundhouse kick, Wes luckily dodged by ducking to the ground then evading several punches and kicks as he rolled forward and scattered around the room to look for his poor two-piece drive snapped in half.

Unaware of the speedy Qilin ramming into him with full force, the effect of Wes being pinned down by Da Xiang caused all of the Dell Display Monitors to fall off from the second row with a loud CRASH!

With a few minutes of struggling to be free from Qilin's strong force of body weight on him, Wes luckily found a Dell USB desktop mouse and slapped him across the cheek with it.

"How dare you!" Da Xiang started as he ignored the sting effect on his slightly red cheek. "What was that for?"

"By slapping you with a USB mouse." Wes smiled cockily at him as Da Xiang drilled his green eyes and gripped his shirt as they both rolled to the ground and started violently biting and ripping each other's fabric off their Instructor (IT PRO U TV) uniform off.

The rooster struggled to keep Da Xiang's hand away from his glasses as the Qilin luckily got to it and crushed the focal eyewear into pieces.

"Are you serious!" Wes now steamed with anger as his blue eyes tried to make his vision focus on his opponent with cruel hatredness.

"Peek-a-boo Wesley Bryan!" Da Xiang smirked as he stabbed his index and middle finger into poor rooster's blue sapphire eyes.

"Ah!" Covering his eyes in pain, Wes continued to rub them as Da Xiang JUDO FLIPPED him to the ground and started bringing his leg in a circle then finally stabbed his shoe sole on poor Wesley's back.

"AHHHHH-HAHAHA!" Tears dripped to the ground as Wes rolled to the left to face him as he pulled out his grip string launcher and launched Cosmic Barracuda at Da Xiang.

Luckily, Rock Zurafa clashed against the Basilisk bey in mid-air as they both took cover to the ground and started clashing against each other in a heated bey battle as if friendship was now turned into rivalship terms.

"Zurafa! Crushing Blast now!"

"Barracuda! Celtic Summerstorm Fury!"

Both explosive moves turned out to fail as both beys continuously clashed against each other.

Since they both knew that these moves could possibly destroy the whole center of New Horizons, they both stared at thier beys in confusion.

Blood dripped off of the corner of Wes's mouth as he struggled to stand up but weakly collapsed to the floor.

Da Xiang's sleeve was ripped off from the rooster's aggressive beak, as he slowly stood up and silently came up to him, looking down at him with silence.

Wes panted with difficulty as he looked up, his eyes trying to focus on his IT friend.

Denying at the idea of grabbing Da Xiang's hand, the rooster laid his head down as if he was dizzy from the fighting chaos just for a stupid external drive of his.

The door opened and there stood Tim Broom, New Horizon's head director of the center, tapping his foot impatiently and crossing his arms as if a signal of big trouble. "You two. In my office, now."

Da Xiang faltered a smile as he helped Wes stand up with difficulty and drag him all the way to Tim's office.

**~X~**

Tim swung in his chair from side to side as he stared at both Da Xiang, who stared down at his desk while Wes kept his mouth open, blood and saliva pooled from his throat as the tissue was stained in a mixture of red and clear spit.

"I heard that you two had a horrible fight over something and I watched it all, thanks to the security camera which recorded it all."

Tim proceeded to turn his computer monitor around as Da Xiang and Wes found themselves struggling against the desk rows in black and white as the words in white titled "INSTRUCTOR-LED TRAINING ROOM 2" and "1/18/15" took to the lower right of the screen.

Pausing at the scene where Barracuda and Zurafa were clashing against each other, Tim faced towards the both of them and cleared his throat. "Kindly say what was the purpose of the fight?"

Wes made a sound of annoyance as Da Xiang drilled his eyes to keep him shut, "I kindly asked this faggot if I could borrow his external drive and he said yes, but then he had to change his mind about it and come back with an argument which turned out to be a fight."

Tim raised his hand for him to be silent, "I see. This is the first time I've seen NH instructors fight before. If this happens again- Infact." Bending down to retrieve two letters, he spread them out on the desk for them to see. "I'm afraid I have to discontinue your certifications from Microsoft and CompTIA and fire you guys from teaching classes, got it?"

They both nodded in silence.

"Alright you two. Give up your yellow lanyard keys and you're free to go. No more coming back the center. If you wish to do so, then your certification frames and your glass trophy awards will be removed from the hallway shelves and walls. I wish you guys a goodbye. After 5 years of teaching, I never knew that you guys hopelessly lost it."

Returning back to the screen, Tim waved a hand for them to be dismissed.

Da Xiang, slowly rising up from his chair, swallowed hard as he maintained to keep his composure of losing the high wage job that he ever loved. Same thing with Wes.

And they both dared not to tell either thier wife or thier children about the unlucky situation of losing thier job.

It was time that they both sadly had to return to thier low-wage jobs.

Wes returned to Zaxby's to paint those walls white while Da Xiang returned to Goodwill to sort out in-store donations that were repeatedly given by many people who wished to give out thier old stuff.

Yes, thus the friendship between Qilin and Rooster broke apart into a feud, they both never cared for the external drive which was now pecked by a duck who brought it all the way from the center to the little duck pond beside Tower Square Plaza.

**I just love these conflicts. They are too funny. XD**

**Please REVIEW! :D**

**Byez! XD**


End file.
